


Quarantine Correspondence

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Gen, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Friendly antagonism in the age of social distancing.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Quarantine Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> I offered to write quarantine ficlets for my friends, and I got a request for Calvin and Hobbes. Not my wheelhouse, but hopefully entertaining.

Calvin doesn't understand why he's not being allowed outside, even if he promises not to go near anyone. He sits on the couch with his arms crossed on the back and his head on them, staring out the window at the tree he suddenly wants nothing more than to be able to climb. "This isn't fair," he spits as he sees Susie walking up the sidewalk. "Why's _she_ outside?"

She walks right up to the front door of his house, and a second later, he hears the click of the letter slot. Puzzled, he walks over to find an envelope with his name written on it in colored pencil in Susie's best handwriting.

He opens it and pulls out a hand-drawn card of a frog wearing a medical mask. Inside she's written, "See you in a month, booger-breath. Stay healthy."

"That won't stand," Hobbes says. 

Calvin marches over to the kitchen table, pulls out his crayons, and starts crafting a suitably scathing response.


End file.
